Forget Where The Heart Is
by Holy Cola
Summary: In a world with vampires, there is only one that they all fear. Klaus. He sends his  most trusted friend, Damon to get the other doppleganger to help break his curse. However, what he wont count on is Damon falling in love with her. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Take you away, from that Empty Apartment

You stay and forget where the heart is

Some day if you ever you love me you say, its okay.

Empty Apartment- Yellowcard

Elena Gilbert felt like hitting her head repeatedly against the wall of her white painted room. There was nothing that she hated more than homework. It was such a pain. She never understood the concept of homework, that is what you go to school for, to learn, so why should you do it at home? That simple question she wished she knew the answer to. Setting down her pen, she got up from her desk and made her way down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a purple sticky note on the fridge with fourth bucks attached to it:

_Dinner date with Ric. Here is some money for you and Jeremy for dinner._

Elena sighed then walked back over to bottom of the stairs and yelled. "Jeremy, want pizza for dinner?"

"No I'm meeting some friends." Was his simple reply. Elena let out a little laugh. Unbelievable. Ever since her parents died a year ago, her brother had been hanging out with the wrong crowd and Elena's friends had dwindled down to Bonnie and Caroline, not that there was a problem with that. However, she used to have a lot more friends, that was an entirely different Elena though.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone that was on her desk next to her abandoned homework. Elena first dialed her Bonnie's number, after a thirty second phone conversation, her friend told her that she had a huge chemistry test to study for and she couldn't have dinner with her. She then called Caroline about dinner. "Well I had plans with Stefan, but I'll cancel them. You need a night out." Was her response. "Ill pick you up in an hour, were going to a club." Her friend then hung up the phone. Elena shook her head at her friend then headed over to her closet. She kept on her jeans, however she put on a black long tank top and black keds, with her usual dove bracelet. It was something that her parents had given her a long time ago that she had recently found. Now she never went anywhere without it on.

Walking into her bathroom, she brushed her long dark brown hair and made sure that it was perfect. She heard the opening and closing of her front door, then footsteps going up the stairs and towards her room, she walked out of the bathroom and saw her friend wearing a cotton candy blue strapless dress that went to just above her knees, and light beige heels. Caroline looked at her friend. "Seriously that's what your wearing? Good thing I brought you some actual club clothing."

"Caroline." Elena sighed, but it was too late. Her friend handed her a pair of shoes and a dress. She went into the bathroom and changed into the white high heels and coral pink strapless dress that went to her knees. Her dark brown eyes looked into the mirror, she barely recognized herself. This was not who she was, not anymore. A year ago she would have loved this outfit, but now, this wasn't her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She opened the door to her room, unable to speak. "Caroline, I can't do this." She managed to stutter out. Her blonde friend walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Yes you can. For the past few months all you have done is sit here and be depressed. You need to move on, you survived the car accident, even after spending two months in a coma. Elena, you should be thankful that you got a second chance, not mope around all day." Elena couldn't help but laugh a little from what her friend was telling her. "Now I'm here to take you away from this empty apartment." Caroline said. Elena looked at her friend in pure confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's figuratively of course. Now are you ready to go?" Caroline said handing Elena her ID. She took the card and placed it in a hidden pocket of her dress. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand she smiled.

"Okay. I'm ready." Elena said with a smile. Caroline gave Elena's hand a small squeeze then the two walked out of her home. They got into Caroline's silver ford focus and Elena sat back in the passenger seat, having no idea where they were going. "Do I get to know where we are going?" She finally asked, Caroline laughed.

"Yeah. It's a club in Fells Church. We went there before."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. We had fun, although you did find someone to buy you shots and I'm not sure if you remember much after that." After Caroline said that, Elena suddenly remembered that trip there. She shook her head, some memories of her partying flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe that it was actually her.

It was shocking but she knew it was the truth. Her mind kept returning to her partying days, but something that Caroline had said earlier stuck with her, that she was in a coma for two months. To her it didn't feel like she was in a coma, it felt like a dream like state, from what she could remember. She did remember certain things in her "dream", she could remember being very happy and always smiling, talking to someone, however, when she tried to remember who it was, she came up blank.

Elena had never told anyone about what she had seen when she was in the coma, she was too afraid that they would call her crazy, however she knew that she wasn't. It had all seemed too real to her. She had tried searching online and seeing if it was normal, however, she had barely found a thing. "Elena!" Caroline practically yelled at her friend. Elena jumped and looked at Caroline. "I've been trying to talk to you for like five minutes."

"Sorry,"

"Do you want to get something to eat before we head to the club?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Elena responded, she had thought that what they were going to do all along, but she didn't want to assume that was what they were doing. She made a few turns and ended up at a small diner. Once they got out of the car, the two girls walked inside and took a seat in one of the booths. Caroline ordered a hamburger and Elena asked for a grilled cheese. Caroline could tell by the look on Elena's face that she was still unsure about going to the club, even though they were halfway there.

"Elena, this will be good for you, stop worrying." Caroline said to her friend once again. Her friend looked up from her food in pure confusion.

"I didn't say anything Care. I'm fine."

"Right, sorry." She said, the girls ate in silence. Once they were finished eating, Elena paid for the food, and soon they were on the road making their way to the club once again. Elena decided to break the silence that had been with them for a while now.

"How are things with you and Stefan?" Elena asked. Caroline smiled widely at her friends question. Stefan came into town around the same time that Elena had got out of the hospital, sure, Elena thought that he was handsome, but what Caroline wanted, Caroline got, Stefan was just another example of this theory.

"Things are good, nothing really exciting. He says he might take me to their home in Italy next summer." Even in the dark Elena knew that Caroline was beaming. Although many people were mad that Stefan and Caroline had quickly became a couple after he came to town, Elena was glad that he was so good for her. Especially since she had such a horrible time when she was dating Tyler. He dumped her, Elena had told Caroline that she was better off without him.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the club, not too many people were outside so they easily got in. Once they got inside it was almost pitch black, you could barely see a single thing, you wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for the other lights flashing. Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and led her to a spot in the crowd. Once Caroline was satisfied with a spot, she began dancing. Elena began to move back and forth, getting used to being out and dancing again. She looked over at the other people grinding against each other, she then looked back to Caroline. From what she could see a male had come over to her and began dancing along with Caroline, she looked like she had no problem with that.

As the night grew on Elena could feel herself loosen up, becoming more comfortable dancing once again. As she felt herself relax, could feel a pair of eyes on her, almost staring at her. Looking around she couldn't see a single person staring at her. This left her feeling very uneasy. She looked back at Caroline, the male who she had been dancing had left and she leaned in to talk to her friend. "I'm gonna go get some water, want some?" She asked, Elena nodded. Before she could go with her friend, Caroline disappeared into a crowd of people. Elena continued dancing in the same spot so that Caroline would be able to find her.

Suddenly, Elena felt hands touch her waist, she jumped. "This is normal," She told herself, this happened all the time before the accident, and she didn't care. She allowed herself to relax against the male, and dance with him. Just when she felt comfortable dancing with him, his hands left her hips. Turning around to try and see who the male was, he was gone. This puzzled her entirely, she had wanted to know who she had been dancing with. Caroline walked over to her friend and handed her a water bottle.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked Elena. She nodded, but Caroline didn't believe her. "We can go." She suggested. Elena looked around the area, in the darkness that was the club, she could see what looked like a male, with captivating blue eyes looking at her. She looked back at Caroline and shrugged her shoulders, telling her friend that she didn't care if they left or not. Elena looked back towards where she had seen the male with blue eyes, but she couldn't see him. "Lets go." Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and led her out of the club.

Once the two got outside Caroline spoke, "Look at you Elena, dancing with some guy, please tell me you got a name or number or something." Elena shook her head.

"No I didn't. It was like he was there one second and gone the next."

"Damn, from what I could see he was hot from the back." Elena shook her head at her friend.

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the club, Damon Salvatore watched the girl, Elena. He knew that he shouldn't have danced with her but he couldn't resist temptation. He watched the two girls get into a car and drive away. Waiting a few moments, he got into his car and followed them. He, after searching years, had found the doppleganger. That was part one in his plan, now he just had to get close to her. Well, he had already done that, but not physically close, but she needed to be able to trust him. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number.<p>

"Yes?" Klaus's voice asked through the phone.

"I found the doppleganger, i'll call you when I have more information." Damon hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>AN: I dont own a thing :(

Please Review!

xoxo Holy Cola


	2. Chapter 2

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart's sinking like a weight_

_Breathing- Yellowcard_

Chapter Two

Elena sat in her history class, staring at the front of the classroom, Alaric was teaching, however she couldn't tell you what it was about. Caroline had dropped her off at her home a little after one, and she still had homework to finish. She went to bed later than she should have, and soon found herself falling asleep in the classroom. The bell is the thing that jolted her back to reality. Elena gathered her things and started to make her way out of the room when Alaric stopped her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, she adjusted her book bag and faked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. I didn't get much sleep last night though." She lied to him. He simply nodded his head and she left the classroom without another word. She heading down the halls towards he locker, she needed her english textbook.

Once Elena arrived at her English class Caroline walked over to her, taking the seat next to her. "Are you recovered?" She asked the pep in her voice never faded. Elena gave her friend a look that said 'you know I look like shit so why are you asking me that'. Caroline just smiled at her friend. "You know you love me."

After school was done for the day, Elena, Caroline and Stefan decided to head to the Grill to get something to eat and hang out. Elena ordered herself a burger and Caroline ordered herself a type of pasta, while they were waiting they were talking about school and other things. He seemed to be very understanding of Caroline wanting to hang out with Elena, especially after he found out that her parents had passed. She found out that his had passed also, a long time ago. "Stefan you should come with us one time." Caroline suggested, while her boyfriend shook his head.

"No I don't dance." He said in response.

"Come on, everyone can dance."

"Not this guy." He said smiling a little. Elena watched his smile fade and his attention turn towards the door. She did her best to ignore what he did, however Caroline had noticed it also. Elena turned around and watched a male walk into the grill. He was tall and had dark brown hair and what looked like piercing blue eyes. He looked familiar to her, however she couldn't place where she had seen him before. She turned around and faced her friends once more, not noticing that the male was making his way towards their table. Elena felt a presence standing next to her at the table.

"Hello Brother" A male voice said, she looked up at the male who had just walked into the grill. She looked across the table where Stefan was sitting, he tensed up just at the site of the male.

"Damon." He stated, not wanting to say a thing, Damon smirked. There was tension between the two brothers, there was no lie in that. Elena could feel it.

"I'm sorry, my brother is being extremely rude. I'm Damon, his older and wiser brother." He said looking at Elena. She smiled politely and looked at him.

"I'm Elena." She stuck out her hand and he took it. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Elena couldn't help but feel the heat rise up on her cheeks.

"And your name miss?" He said directing his attention towards Caroline, who couldn't hide her smile. She was about to speak when Stefan spoke for her.

"This is my girlfriend, Caroline." Stefan said for her. Elena's eyes went wide. Caroline had told her that Stefan was very protective of her, however; Elena didn't believe it. He was always quiet, saying things only when he wanted to. It was as if there were two sides of Stefan and only Caroline got to see both.

"You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend, I'm appalled." He stated. Turning towards Elena, he spoke once more. "Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

"No, we were just about to leave." Stefan lied, Caroline and Elena both turned and looked at him, they hadn't received the food that they had ordered, and Elena was starving and she had a feeling that Caroline was about to also.

"I'm going to stay here and eat you can hang out with me." Elena said to Damon. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Elena." She scooted over so that he had some room to sit down on the booth seat next to her. The second Damon sat down, Stefan spoke.

"Damon, why don't we go outside and talk for a second." Without a word, Stefan stood up and waited for his brother to do the same. Once he did, the two brothers walked outside. Caroline and Elena looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea about what just happened?" Elena asked her friend. Caroline shrugged. The waitress came by and dropped off the food that the two girls had ordered.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Stefan never talks about Damon. I saw a picture of when the two were younger, and asked about him. He said he had nothing nice to say about his brother. I'll find out and let you know." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother. He folded his arms across his chest.<p>

"I decided to pay a visit to my home town, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is, Damon. Where ever you go, death goes."

"I am who I am, I embrace it. I don't drink Bambi blood like you."

"I thought you hated who we are."

"I did. Then I met someone who taught me to embrace it." Damon smirked. "You should give it a chance." He turned to walk back into the restaurant. Stefan stopped him and Damon took a step back, laughing slightly at his brother challenging him. "Do you really want to do that? I'm stronger than you and you know it." Stefan didn't move. Damon grabbed his brother's neck. "I promised you an eternity of misery, I plan on keeping that promise." Without another word, Damon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena had just finished eating their food by the time Stefan walked back into the grill. "Are you okay?" Caroline asked Stefan as soon as he got back to their table. He was silent for a few moments, then he spoke.<p>

"Yeah." He said but Caroline called his bluff.

"No you are not." She took out her wallet and paid for her food. "Sorry Elena, I'll call you later." Elena nodded her head. Her friend stood up from the booth and before the two left, Stefan spoke.

"Elena, please stay away from Damon, it will be for the best that you do." He said, Elena nodded her head in confusion. The couple walked out of the grill. Elena paid for her food and left the grill, she went outside and walked towards her car. Sitting on top of her car, sat a crow. Unlocking her car she began to get into the drivers seat. The crow did not move.

"Can you please get off?" She asked, not sure why she did so. As if the crow knew what she was saying, it flew away. She got into the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up to her phone ringing. Caroline wanted to have a shopping day. Elena agreed, and she got out of her cozy bed and went to take a shower. She put on jeans and a white tank top with a black peace sign on it and a black cami underneath with black converse.<p>

Caroline picked Elena up shortly after she finished getting dressed. They headed out to the small mall that Mystic Falls had. They shopped around for a while before eating something to eat and heading to the Salvatore Boarding home. Caroline said that she forgot something there that she needed to give to Elena. She said that she would be quick, so Elena waited in the car. It was quiet for a while. This was clearly taking a lot longer than both of them had wanted it to be. She then heard a tap on the window next to her that made her jump. She looked out of the window and saw Damon smiling at her. Elena opened the door and got out of the car. "What did they banish you to the car?" He asked, she let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"No, Caroline ran into the house and said it wouldn't take that long. But she has been in there for a while now."

"Why don't you come inside. There is no use waiting in the car like a loner."

"Thanks Damon. I really appreciate being called a loner." She quickly responded. He looked at her with a flash of concern. "I'm kidding." He smirked.

"You are not as bad as his other friends. Come on, lets go inside." He said, She nodded and followed him into the home.

Walking inside of the home was shocking for Elena, she had never been inside of it before. Damon watched her as she looked around the home. "Have you never been in here before?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. I have always waited outside." Elena stated as if it was nothing.

"Thats rude." He walked into the living room, and poured himself a drink, she cautiously walked into the same room as him. He held up a glass that was half filled with an amber liquid. "Bourbon?" He asked her. She just looked at the drink that he held. Bourbon was her favorite, but she had swore to herself that she would never drink again. But some promises were meant to be broken, right? She reached for the glass, but Caroline's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Elena, thank god you came inside. I felt bad for leaving you in there. What is going on?" Caroline asked.

"Damon invited me inside, he was keeping me company while I waited."

"Oh, right."

"Thats my cue." Damon downed the drink that he offered Elena, and whatever he had in his glass and walked upstairs.

"This is for you." Caroline said handing Elena a silver oval locket.

"Oh my gosh this is so pretty! Whats the occasion?" Elena asked putting on the necklace immediately.

"No occasion, Just because"

* * *

><p>Damon was laying on his bed listening to the conversation that the girls downstairs were having. He shook his head, knowing that the locket that the blonde was giving Elena was full of vervain. The closer he was getting to Elena, the more he felt like he was digging his own grave. He wanted his friend to be free of his curse, and he knew that by agreeing to this would piss Katherine off. Especially since he now knew that she wasn't in the tomb. Getting Elena to trust him would be easy, but giving her over to Klaus would be hard.<p>

It was as if in seconds she could have him wrapped around her fingers, again.

* * *

><p>Please Review! and let me know what you think!<p>

I don't own anything though :(

Thanks to Siesta, delena123, XxXPlainOldMeXxX, aj81writing, anonymous and tvdtwilight101 for reviewing! You guys rock! :D


End file.
